Daybreak
by yuunachi
Summary: "The warmth of Mika's hand was reassuring to Yuichiro, but also heartbreaking, for this warmth would not last long, just like their secret meetings."


"Hey, Yuu-chan, how long do you think we can stay like this?" Mika asked, gazing up at the sky. The two laid side-by-side on the roof of a ruined building, a campfire on the ground below them and the cast night sky above. "I 'dunno." Yuichiro said, shrugging his shoulders against the concrete. "Not long probably. When dawn hits the rest of my squad is going to wake up and get ready to move out, and if they knew I was up here now with a vampire, Guren would split my head open." he sighed, rolling over to face Mika, grinning nonchalantly. "I can take him, though. Maybe. Probably not, but I could get a few blows in. This is worth a few stitches." Yuichirou moved again, trying to use his hands as a makeshift pillow against the rough stone beneath him. Mika breathed out a light whisper of laughter, a soft smile gracing his face. It was the first time he had smiled genuinely in many, many years.

Yuichiro glanced upward, their gazes meeting, beaming brighter as he scooted closer to Mika, sharing their warmth like they had when they were children. "Mika, let's play a game, like we used to when we were younger, at the orphanage." he said, sitting up. Mika shuffled onto his knees, a skeptical look settling onto his face. "We're much too old for games, Yuu-chan." he said, rolling his eyes. Yuichiro's eyes gleamed back at Mika, a childish mischief sparkling deep within them. "You can pick. Come on, Mika!" he said, whining. Mika eyed him suspiciously – he obviously already had an idea in mind. His green eyes reflected Mika's own, their former selves flashing in them; it was soon gone, and they were back on the roof, war zones all around them, and the cruel reality of being on opposing sides hit him all at once. "We're too old for games." Mika repeated, his voice sharp and cold. Mika knew he wouldn't be able to see Yuu much after this, and pretending that they weren't in the current situation would only cause them both pain.

"Mika..." Yuichiro trailed off, looking sadly at the ground. "I-I know... I know we're too old, but, I miss being with you. I like my new friends, but I want you to be here with me, too." Yuichiro said, looking back up at Mika. "I want nothing to do with those humans." Mika said, clicking his tongue distastefully at the campfire below. "Mika, please..." Yuichiro started again, only to be silenced by Mika's cold glare.

Mika's expression softened, and he scooted closer to Yuichiro, bringing him into a gentle embrace. "I'm sorry, Yuu-chan. I miss you too." he murmured, petting Yuichiro's hair soothingly. Mika stared into the night sky longingly. "We could still run away, you know." he whispered.

Yuichiro looked up at him, and then back at the concrete, shifting away from the embrace. "We can't. You know we can't." he said, fist curling up into a ball. "We could though." Mika said, staring at Yuichiro. "We could run away anyways." he said, a hint of desperation creeping into his voice. "We can't, Mika." Yuichiro snapped, his voice colder than he had intended. Mika flinched, and Yuichiro grasped his hand, softening his words. "I wish we could but we just can't." he murmured quietly.

Mika's hand relaxed under his, and the two sat next to each other, hands intertwining. "I'm sorry, Mika. I really do wish there was a way we could stay together." Yuichiro said, gripping Mika's hand. The other boy remained silent, staring at the horizon as the first rays of daybreak started to line the sky.

"Yuu-chan." he said suddenly. Yuichiro turned, only to see Mika's face unexpectedly close to his. "Mika?" he asked hesitently, staring back at the other. He didn't have a chance to ask any more questions as soft lips met his. It was a brief, chaste gesture, and only lasted but a second before Mika pulled back.

"Sorry, Yuu-chan." he whispered, turning back towards the sunrise. "I don't know when I'll see you again." Yuichiro nodded, keeping quiet as to not ruin the moment. What Mika had said was true – he could die tomorrow, and he would never see Mika again. The warmth of Mika's hand was reassuring to Yuichiro, but also heartbreaking, for this warmth would not last long, just like their secret meetings.

"Yuu-chan." Mika said. Yuichiro glanced at him, waiting for him to speak. "I love you." he said bluntly, staring Yuichiro in the eye. Yuichiro turned away, his face pink. "...I got it." he murmured, squeezing his hand. The sun began to break through the clouds, and the two sat in silence, counting down the moments that they had left.


End file.
